Haruka Misaki
Known as "Miss Killer" in the Japanese version and Luna Ryder in the dub, Luna is the right-hand woman for Black Shadow and works as his spy. However, her true identity is Haruka Misaki (Misaki Haruka in the Japanese version) and was Rick Wheeler's girlfriend in the year 2051, where she was supposedly killed by Zoda. Like Rick, she was kept in suspended animation until she was revived and brainwashed by Black Shadow. She pilots the Moon Shadow. It is said that she died at the age of 21, her mother's a makeup artist, and her father's a diplomat. She was known as the racing queen, and she was Rick's motivation and inspiration during his amateur career. Since then, they'd grown very close. Until their semi-deaths tore them apart. Ikran's F-Zero timeline About 150 years before Rick was put in cryo-hibernation, in 2424, she left behind a diary written by her and her best friend, Rose. After the accident on the night she was about to kill Zoda at the East Bank, they were both put into permanent cold sleep, and were presumed deceased. A century and a half later, Black Shadow and The Skull resurrected her empty vessel, and brainwashed her as Miss Killer, a byproduct and a way to vanquish Rick from the competition. At first she was portrayed as a damsel defecting from Dark Million named Sophia, Rick rescued her, but she revealed her true colors, and under a devastating spell Rick temporarily lost his life; fortunately, Haruka's kindred spirit convinced him to keep living and wait for her in the afterlife. While her demonic vessel worked as the right-hand woman for Black Shadow, Haruka always watches over Rick, and she believes only he can thwart the organization and defeat Zoda, otherwise she'll never find rest. When Dr. Stewart made a counter-agent for Black Shadow's experimental brainwashing solution, the Task Force was captured. That was when Rick finally put two and two together, that Miss Killer was actually Haruka, though she resented being called that before he was incapacitated and soon mind-controlled just after she won the Fire Field race. They reunited in the darkness and ambushed Tinsel Steelus and Leon in Planet Alcatran, though the Space Angler successfully led her away while Tinsel brought back Rick partially. When he was injected with Stewart's solution, he saw Haruka's spirit again. She revealed that Black Shadow brainwashed her empty vessel and he must thwart the organization, and must never be intimidated by Miss Killer while not allowing his heart to be tainted again. Miss Killer hasn't been seen until the Cosmo Terminal circuit, but she was defeated by Octoman and Mighty Gazelle. Regardless, she worked with Dr. Stewart and Jody Summer to progress and find the Reactor Mights. Her Moon Shadow possessed the Moon (Booster) Fire, a lethal stunt that can eradicate other machines. She advanced to the Championship, almost re-convinced Rick to join Black Shadow, then had a scrimmage with the captured Tinsel. They were about to fall to their deaths, until Rick saved Tinsel and realized there could be no reversal, since Haruka died with an impure heart for her vengeance on Zoda. Miss Killer's corpse was then redesigned as Haruka's past self. Finally, her kindred spirit was able to rest when Deathborn was thwarted upon Falcon's sacrifice. She said her final goodbye to Rick before the Galaxy Runner returned to Earth. Rick had since been content, and accepted the fact that Haruka's at peace, and began to love Tinsel more than ever. Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pilots Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Spirit Guide Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Team villains Category:Sexy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Amy Birnbaum Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Saved Souls Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dark Action Girl